Ángel Maligno
by Flame'sChild
Summary: La línea que divide a la especie humana de los homúnculos es demasiado marcada, pues uno nunca podrá ser como el otro. Entonces, ¿es posible que la relación de profundo odio entre un homúnculo y un humano pueda ser algo más que simple desprecio? Oneshot.


**Ángel Maligno**

Un silbido en el aire. Un golpe. Un crujido y un gemido.  
Una figura indefensa se hallaba encogida en el suelo. Sin aviso alguno, otra forma en la oscuridad se aproximó hasta ella y le asestó una brutal patada que le hizo proferir un chillido de dolor.  
Probando la sangre que había quedado impregnada en sus dedos, el atacante esperó a que su víctima volviera a moverse, incluso planeaba darle el tiempo necesario para que pensara en una forma de defenderse y, antes de que pudiera intentarlo siquiera, luego volvería a golpearle.  
No obstante, ésta no se movió. Desilusionado, torció la boca y se dirigió hasta el bulto contraído.  
Había de todo un poco en el lugar: suciedad, lámparas de aceite casi consumidas, gotas de sudor, saliva, pedazos de metal partidos, pero lo que más abundaba era la sangre. Aquél líquido carmesí se hallaba disperso en las paredes y el suelo. ¿Cuántos huesos no le habría quebrado ya? Quizás por eso no se había levantado aún, tal vez ya le había roto una pierna.  
Él se lo buscó, nunca debió haber acudido completamente solo y bajado la guardia tan fácilmente.

Curioso, se colocó en cuclillas y ladeó la cabeza para vigilar atentamente al caído. Varios segundos pasaron sin que nada ocurriese, así que alargó un brazo para girar el cuerpo, dejándolo bocarriba; grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su víctima se había desmayado. Eso lo explicaba todo, probablemente se debiera a la pérdida de sangre.  
Dejando de lado ese pensamiento, miró detenidamente aquel rostro demacrado: de sus labios, surgía un nuevo hilillo de sangre que le había escurrido hasta la barbilla, disimulando el anterior, que ya estaba seco; tenía una fea herida cerca de la frente, oculta entre los cabellos aunque visible gracias al rastro sanguinolento que había dejado. Sus pómulos estaban perfectamente marcados a causa de las contusiones recibidas. ¡Vaya que había hecho un desastre! Pero todavía quería divertirse un poco más, no iba a dejarle ir hasta no ver que la luz en esos orbes estuviera casi extinta.  
En ese instante, escuchó un leve gemido que salía de esos labios ensangrentados y segundos después, notó que aquellos ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente; al percibir la cercanía de su enemigo, el muchacho no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y enseguida componer una mueca de dolor. La pesadilla aún no terminaba. Intentó apartarse, pero su atacante se levantó rápidamente y colocó un pie sobre su pecho para impedírselo, después fue agachándose poco a poco, recargando el peso sobre su cuerpo, sacándole otro gemido lastimero. Quiso vociferar algo, pero las palabras se quedaron sofocadas en su garganta, pues la mano del enemigo se había posado firmemente sobre su boca.  
Sin apartar el pie, el agresor esbozó una media sonrisa, disfrutando la escena. En ese momento, notó un pequeño roce en su otro pie y al desviar la mirada, descubrió que él intentaba crear un arma para defenderse; sin previo aviso, estrelló un puño en su brazo izquierdo y sintió el crujido bajo la piel del chico, cuyo aullido de dolor se vio ahogado por la mano que le cubría los labios. En cambio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, denotando cuán terrible había sido aquella fractura, después los cerró con fuerza, soportando las horribles punzadas.  
El otro en cambio, no hizo más que contemplar, inmutable. El muchacho entreabrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada repleta de odio, a pesar de las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían agolpado en éstos. Estaba en su límite, no iba a resistir mucho más. Aún impasible, observó con detenimiento al herido y después retiró la mano de su boca. Lentamente, casi con gentileza, recorrió con las yemas de los dedos sus mechones alborotados, siguiendo con la herida de su frente, los golpes en las mejillas, la sangre de sus labios hasta bajar a la base del cuello. De pronto, apretó enérgicamente la garganta del chico, quien ya no tenía fuerzas más que para sostener débiles gemidos al tiempo que sentía cómo el aire escapaba velozmente de su cuerpo.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba esa actitud desafiante, incluso al borde de la muerte; detestaba su reticencia a doblegarse aún bajo el dolor más insoportable, y sobre todo, odiaba aquellos ojos dorados que quemaban como una flama incontenible.  
Pero…

Mientras el muchacho luchaba cada vez menos por recuperar el oxígeno que los pulmones le exigían, su semblante se relajó y su usual mirada afilada se ablandó. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la columna y se internó en su estómago, revolviéndoselo; casi sin darse cuenta, fue inclinándose poco a poco hacia delante.  
La respiración de su víctima se había vuelto muy lenta, los gemidos se parecían más a vagos susurros que se lleva el viento, su mirada comenzó a apagarse y cerrarse.  
Alzó la mano que tenía libre y la colocó detrás de la nuca del chico, para levantarle la cabeza. Los latidos de ese joven corazón estaban volviéndose irregulares y torpes. Sus labios estaban tan próximos, que podía sentir el aliento que exhalan las personas antes de morir.  
Un poco más, sólo un poco más cerca.

"_Despierta, Envy…"_

Abrió los ojos.  
Una fresca brisa movía sus largos cabellos en un solo ritmo. En frente, el crepúsculo había iniciado, haciendo brillar, por última vez en el día, las aguas de aquel pequeño lago. Algunas aves pasajeras se habían posado sobre el espejo del atardecer para descansar brevemente antes de volver a emprender el vuelo, mientras que otras preferían rozar el agua con el borde de sus alas.  
Tenía que admitirlo, era un espectáculo fascinante cada vez que acontecía…y lo que lo hacía más interesante aún, era la persona que se hallaba parada en la orilla, inmóvil.  
Llevaba su habitual abrigo rojo y sus cabellos atados en una trenza. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba y lo había encontrado apenas pudo asomarse de su escondite sin ser descubierto: tristeza.  
Aquellos ojos, usualmente repletos de una fortaleza asombrosa, ahora se encontraban apagados y distantes. No estuvo seguro si se trataba de una ilusión, pero incluso le pareció que un par de lágrimas se habían acumulado en éstos.  
Había estado en una de las ramas más altas de aquel árbol desde hacía rato, y él había llegado apenas. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, sabía que acababa de descubrir que ese chico también tenía un lugar donde "desahogar" sus frustraciones para luego volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Irónicamente, el lugar era el mismo que él había elegido tiempo atrás.  
No hacía ni el menor ruido, sólo estaba ahí, de pie, con la mirada perdida en esas aguas pacíficas. Ignoraba cuál sería la causa de su sufrimiento, pero estaba seguro de que ésta también lo debilitaba...  
Sus ojos violáceos despidieron un extraño brillo.  
En ese momento, el chico era vulnerable.  
No sería difícil, bastaría esperar un instante de distracción, como un cerrar de ojos, y después bajaría de su escondite con sumo sigilo antes de asestarle un golpe que le haría perder el conocimiento. Luego lo llevaría a un sitio abandonado y entonces…  
Por supuesto que no haría todo eso, pensó mientras apartaba la mirada del muchacho; para alguien como él, causar sufrimiento era algo normal, casi cotidiano, incluso le divertía ocasionarlo. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no ahora y menos a esa persona.  
Hoy, simplemente quería observarle e imaginar escenas, como irremediablemente había comenzado a hacer cuando lo vio ahí. Hoy, sólo quería observarle en silencio.

"_¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?"_

Se preguntó, volviendo a cerrar sus orbes violáceos con un destello de amargura. Apretó los puños, confundido, e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo.

"_No es amor, pues a pesar de lo mucho que deseo probar un simple roce de tus labios, preferiría golpearte sin piedad hasta que la sangre mane de éstos a borbotones."_

Abajo, el muchacho rubio se había sentado en la orilla del lago, aún ensimismado en sus tristes pensamientos.

"_No es odio, ya que, aunque deseo escucharte aullar de dolor cada vez que sientas que uno de tus huesos se quiebra, no podría evitar pensar lo que me pasaría si murieras."_

Abrió los ojos y contempló el paisaje en frente, la luz estaba descendiendo poco a poco. Pronto no quedaría más que oscuridad.

"_Es irónico y terriblemente humillante. Tú, y sólo tú, estúpido humano, le das un sentido a mi existencia por el simple hecho de formar parte de la misma. Es como si fueses el único medio a mi alcance que me permitiera probar un minúsculo fragmento de la vida que me fue negada…"_

Furioso, miró hacia abajo. El chico estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas con los ojos cerrados; el viento mecía suavemente sus mechones rubios. Ahora aturdido, apartó la vista y la depositó sobre su muslo, donde aquel sello característico de su especie residía.

"_Soy un ser sin emociones, pero no puedo decir que no siento nada cuando es todo lo contrario. Es errónea la impresión que tienen sobre nosotros, porque en verdad podemos sentir como ustedes, pero no tenemos la misma capacidad para expresarlo.  
En este simplificado caso, e incluso tergiversado, yo soy como el hombre que busca la verdad para encontrar su propósito en la existencia que posee…mientras que tú eres la guía que ignora su función como tal."_

La noche comenzaba a caer por fin y con ella, venía el silencio. Ilusamente imaginó un momento en que fuera capaz de escuchar únicamente los latidos de ese corazón y aquella respiración acompasada.

"_Y ya que es un caso tergiversado, los humanos son como ángeles de ese ente supremo al que llaman de muchas formas, mientras que nosotros somos meras substancias errantes a las que atormentan sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello.  
Sí, yo soy el vulnerable aquí, el inmortal que muere. Tú eres un ángel maligno, vulnerable por igual, pero que jamás morirá. El que seguirá acechándome cada una de las noches en que piense en ti. Eres, sin embargo, el único capaz de salvarme…mas no depende ni de ti ni de mí el resultado de este estúpido juego del que ninguno queremos ser partícipes."_

Un leve murmuro lo sacó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos y al voltear, descubrió que el joven Elric se había levantado y miraba de perfil las aguas tranquilas cubiertas por el manto negro. Su semblante permanecía serio, mas sus ojos dorados volvían a tener ese brillo que quemaba como el fuego.  
Lanzando un suspiro, el chico metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó del lugar con andar pausado. Momentos después, las ramas del enorme árbol crujieron y un par de susurros acariciaron el pasto. Mientras el muchacho caminaba hacia la luz que las farolas de la civilización proyectaban, él le miraba, oculto tras el árbol, dejando que la oscuridad lo envolviese.  
Su dura expresión se relajó y su mirada afilada se ablandó. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la columna y se internó en su estómago, revolviéndoselo. Entonces surgió el resplandor de las lágrimas que nunca conseguirían salir.

"_¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?  
No es amor, ni tampoco odio  
Sino envidia  
La envidia que siento de no poder tenerte a mi lado…"_


End file.
